


I Howl When We're Apart

by victurius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Riding, Scenting, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: In which Derek takes possessiveness to a whole new level...





	I Howl When We're Apart

Derek had never exactly been the social type, but since he’d finally claimed Stiles as his mate, he’d become unbearable. He was growling at anyone who stepped within a ten-foot radius of Stiles, Scott included, and it was really beginning to piss Stiles off. Of course, at first Stiles had found it pretty hot and they’d actually had some pretty amazing sex because of it, but now it was beginning to interfere with Stiles’ daily life. The man couldn’t venture further than just outside his boyfriend’s door without Derek howling from the loss of Stiles’ presence. It had gotten to the point where Stiles thought he’d indulged Derek for far too long. For Christ sakes, it was summer, what was Derek going to do when Stiles entered his senior year in September? Come to school with him? Pine alone all day in his room? This shit needed to stop, like yesterday.

It was a Sunday afternoon when the pack had gathered in Derek’s apartment for a meeting that things took a turn for the worst. It was the usual boring stuff: discussing training techniques, working out schedules for when school was back in session etc. It wasn’t until the meeting was over and a few pack members (Erica, Isaac and Scott, that is) decided to stay longer and watch a movie that Derek started to get antsy.

The three wolves were curled up on Derek’s sofa watching Star Wars whilst Stiles and Derek occupied the armchair—more specifically Derek occupied the armchair and draped Stiles over him like a human blanket.

“You know, Derek, I’m sure you’re enjoying your little sniffing session over there, but couldn’t you at least wait until we’ve left?” Erica asked smarmily, not looking away from the television.

At the comment, Derek growled lightly into Stiles’ neck, momentarily pausing from inhaling Stiles’ scent. “Remind me again why you invited them to stay and watch a movie?” Derek asked, tone low and angry like it was offensive that Stiles wanted to be around anyone but him.

“Because, Der, we need some pack bonding time.” Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Stiles continued, “All of us.” That seemed to stump the alpha werewolf for the meantime.

Once they were about forty-five minutes into the movie, Stiles’ stomach rumbled and Derek’s head immediately shot up.

“Yes, I’m human, I have normal bodily functions, Derek,” Stiles began trying to pull Derek’s hands off his body so he could stand up. “No you don’t need to provide for me, I can fend for myself,” Stiles reminded him in a monotone voice, recalling the first time Derek had tried to ‘provide’ for his mate and had brought home a dead deer. Derek had said that it was his wolf instincts taking over since he’d been recently mated, but Stiles still did not want a repeat performance—ever.

Finally, Stiles managed to loosen Derek’s grip on himself and stood up.

“Oh so they aren’t actually joined at the hip then,” Isaac commented in a whisper to Scott, but of course Derek heard it and growled in the direction of the offending beta.

“Play nice,” Stiles ordered before leaning down to press a tight-lipped kiss to his mate’s lips. Derek practically whined at the contact, but Stiles was already turning and heading for the kitchen. Once there, he threw a brown bag of popcorn into the microwave and turned the dial. Sure, it wasn’t the most nutritious dinner, but Stiles wasn’t what you might call a natural cook.

Eventually, the young teen made his way back into the living room with the popcorn poured out into a glass bowl and the smell made Stiles’ mouth water. Unceremoniously, he dropped back down onto Derek’s lap, pressing his back against the alpha’s chest and he heard a satisfied growl come from the alpha at Stiles’ closeness. Almost immediately, leather-clad arms wound back around Stiles’ waist and Derek rested his chin on top of Stiles’ shoulder once more and inhaled deeply. As much as Stiles might complain that the possessiveness was getting out of hand, he would never complain about the easy intimacy the two shared. It was something Stiles had never even dreamed of having with a partner—just a complete contented satisfaction with being together. Honestly, Stiles didn't really think he would change anything for the world.

So, of course, that is the moment which changes everything.

It was harmless really, Scott had leant over from his seat, arms outstretched, to get some of his popcorn, but the mistake Scott made was that he accidentally reached into the bowl the same time Stiles did. Their fingers touched for a brief second. Stiles tried to pull away as quickly as possible, but Derek was already up and on his feet, pushing Stiles back down onto the armchair behind him and growling angrily at Scott.

“Derek, I didn’t… I wasn’t…” Scott began, cowering under the gaze of Derek’s red eyes.

Derek wasn’t listening, he’d shifted and was crouching in front of Stiles, gaze focused on the beta in front of him.

“Scott, it might be best if you, y’know, skedaddled,” Stiles started, trying to stand from the armchair he’d been pushed into, but Derek reared back immediately, sensing Stiles’ movement and cornering him in a protective manner.  “Derek, come on,” Stiles said, reaching out and grasping the hem of Derek’s shirt, the touch causing Derek to shudder. “They’re pack. You know that. They won’t hurt me.”

“Yeah, like we’re gonna stay for this train wreck,” Erica muttered, commenting on Stiles’ attempt to calm down the alpha. “See you tomorrow, Stiles!” she called from the doorway, Isaac following her out.

“I’m really sorry, Stiles,” Scott whispered before grabbing his backpacking and leaving.

Once the other wolves’ scents disappeared from the general vicinity, Derek shifted back and stood up straight, flexing his shoulder muscles before turning and pouncing on Stiles, covering him bodily.

“Oh okay,” Stiles muttered in defeat at the heavy weight on top of him. The alpha had caged him in, arms on both sides and feet planted on the floor at the front of the armchair, and then Derek leaned in and nuzzled his face into the junction between Stiles’ shoulder and neck, whimpering lightly. Tentatively, Derek licked small, apologetic licks over the pale skin, making his way upwards to Stiles’ lips and finally kissing him rough and hard, slipping his tongue in easily and revelling in the taste of Stiles.

Under any other circumstance Stiles would have been completely on board with what Derek was doing, but right now he couldn’t quite forgive Derek. Eventually, Stiles reached up and shoved at Derek’s chest until the alpha stumbled away and Stiles could stand. In the back of Stiles’ mind, he knew he didn’t have the strength to actually push Derek away and that Derek had stepped away for Stiles, giving him space, but that didn’t make him any less pissed.

“What was that, Derek?!” Stiles yelled, looking Derek straight in the eye. “That little performance! You could have hurt someone! No one is going to follow you if you don’t trust them! Don’t you want a pack, Derek? Huh?” Derek was silent. “Say something!”

“I do want a pack,” Derek finally answered quietly. “But I also want you and—“

“And you have me, Derek! But I’m my own person! I can’t be subjected to your watchful eye 24/7! And I don’t want to be!” Stiles was fuming, but he scrubbed a hand over his face and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. “Don’t you trust me?” The hurt in Stiles’ tone caused Derek’s eyebrows to furrow.

“Of course I trust you, it’s not about being rational,” Derek answered, still talking quietly as if afraid to argue with Stiles.

“Oh right, it’s your inner wolf, well you’ve had 20 odd years to train it, Derek, I’m sick of—"

“It’s not the wolf,” Derek mumbled, casting his gaze down at his feet.

“What?” Stiles barely managed, his expression changing from angry to confused. When Derek didn’t elaborate Stiles pressed further, “Derek, what do you mean it’s not the wolf?”

Finally, Derek huffed and shuffled awkwardly, putting his hands into his jeans pockets as he spoke (which would have been adorable had Stiles been in the right frame of mind), “I mean, of course, it was the wolf…” Derek trailed off, seemingly trying to find the right way to phrase his next words. “At first.” Suddenly Derek was looking up intently at his mate, his eyes glazed and wide. “Then I realised how deep I was in this Stiles, I realised… I realised how much I had to lose and it made me not care.” Derek paused and took a step towards Stiles, imploring him to listen. “I didn’t care who else I lost so long as I didn’t run the risk of losing you. I know you aren’t Kate… but that doesn’t mean this won’t get wrecked some other way. The only reason I managed to survive after the fire was because of Laura and then when she died I was older, I was hardened and I didn’t have anyone left that I loved. I felt invincible and now…” Once more Derek cast his eyes to the ground and spoke quieter. “Now I’m vulnerable because if I lost you, I don’t know what it would do to me.” Finally, Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms, willing his mate to understand and Stiles complied, pressing his body into Derek’s warmth. “So I scare everyone off, I alienate the pack, I protect you, because I need you, Stiles.”

The last words came out like a sob and Stiles knew Derek wasn’t crying, but he knew he could be right now and Stiles didn’t have any more fight left in him to be angry. So, he lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around his boyfriend, pressing the side of his face into Derek’s chest.

“I need you too, Derek,” Stiles said, sure and firm, like a promise he didn't intend on breaking. “I do—and not just for survival and protection. I need you because you make me happy. You keep me sane and you understand me.” In a reassuring gesture, Stiles began to move his hands up and down Derek’s back, stroking him. “But I can’t live like this, I need my space, I need other people and so do you. You need your pack.”

At those words, Derek stiffened but rest his head on top of Stiles’ hair inhaling the scent there. “I don’t,” Derek tried.

“Yes you do, Der, you do.”

“Stiles—"

“No.” Finally, Stiles pushed away gently from Derek and looked up at him. “You think you know what’s best for me, keeping me safe, huh? Well, I know what’s best for you. You’ve never been happier or stronger than when you had a pack surrounding you. So if you can’t deal with that, then we have a major problem.”

They stared at each other for a while, waiting to see who would back down first and surprisingly it was Derek.

“Okay,” he finally acquiesced, "but I will be keeping some protective measures in place for the time being.” Derek stared at him, raising one eyebrow at Stiles.

“It’s a deal,” Stiles assured Derek and then smiled.

They were still in such close proximity that Derek couldn’t help leaning down and capturing Stiles’ lips with his, slipping his tongue inside and tracing the outline of his mouth. In return, Stiles moaned into the kiss and tightened his grip on his boyfriend, kissing him furiously as if his life depended on it. After a few seconds, Derek pulled away and smiled. “Bedroom?” he asked, raising one eyebrow with a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, hell yes,” was all Stiles could say before practically running to the bedroom, but he’s no match for Derek who got there before him.

Once they were in the bedroom, Stiles noticed Derek’s eyes flare red and the younger boy gulped. Slowly, Derek approached Stiles, like a predator hunting its prey, and stopped inches away from his boyfriend. “I want to strip every inch of clothing off of you,” Derek began, his voice dropping to the low, suggestive tone he reserved for Stiles. “Then lay you out on the bed and fuck you hard and deep, would you like that, baby?”

Unable to tear his gaze away from the alpha, Stiles uttered a stuttered “yes” before feeling Derek’s claws rip his t-shirt off.  _Bye, bye Thor t-shirt,_ Stiles thought unhappily, before being distracted by Derek’s hands on his jeans.

“Come on,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ ear, his fingers slipping through the belt loops of Stiles’ jeans as he pulled him closer towards him and then walked back with him to the bed. Finally, Derek sat and perched himself on the edge of the bed, then leant forward and unzipped Stiles’ jeans with his teeth.

“Holy fuck!” Stiles exclaimed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

In response, Derek just chuckled deeply and shucked off Stiles’ jeans and boxers together. “Yum,” Derek hummed in appreciation at the sight in front of him, reaching out and stroking the tops of Stiles’ skinny, creamy thighs with his hands. “I love your cock so much, Stiles, did you know? I could just watch you walk around naked all day. Would you like that? Would you do that for me one day?” Derek’s voice was rough and wrecked like he’s the horniest Stiles’ had ever seen him and it was making Stiles feel dizzy.

“Yeah, yeah I would,” Stiles finally managed in a small voice, his hands reaching out and grabbing onto Derek’s shoulders, only to find them still clothed. “Want off,” Stiles complained and Derek laughed again. God, that was becoming an annoying habit of his.

“In time,” Derek answered and pulled on Stiles hips until he was sat in his boyfriend’s lap, straddling him. “You look so beautiful you know,” Derek said as he reached up and stroked Stiles’ cheek lovingly. “I don’t know how I ever got so lucky.” Derek leaned forward and began sucking on Stiles’ neck, using his tongue and teeth to ensure he left a nicely shaped hickey exactly on Stiles’ pulse point.

“Mhm,” was all Stiles could manage in between gasps and moans. Derek’s hand was moving across the skin of Stiles’ back, scraping with his nails gently and all the mixed sensations were driving Stiles wild. “Please Derek, please I want you inside me.”

Derek grunted at the suggestion before picking Stiles up easily, wrapping the young man's legs neatly around his waist. Then, Derek was standing and throwing him back onto the bed. With unnatural grace, Derek removed his own clothing quicker than Stiles had ever seen him do so before and climbed back onto the bed, crawling up Stiles body and pressing kisses occasionally to the pale skin.

“You want me inside you?” Derek asked when he reached Stiles’ face and they both looked intensely into each other’s eyes. “You want my knot in you, baby?” Derek asked, his eyes shining red for a second before changing back. It wasn’t something they’d done before, despite being mates, Derek had said it wasn’t necessary and that it might be better to wait until they were both ready. So, Stiles doesn’t have to say yes, he’s not obligated and yet…

“Yes, God, please Derek knot me,” Stiles moaned and wrapped his legs around his alpha’s body, tugging him up for a messy kiss.

If Derek had acted like an animal before it was nothing compared to how he was now. He licked and sucked and peppered kisses erratically over Stiles’ face, finally moving down to his chest and playing with his nipples whilst Stiles writhed underneath him. Unbeknownst to Stiles, Derek had taken the lube from his jeans pocket and was now coating his fingers in the sticky substance before sliding two fingers straight home and causing Stiles to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. They’d had a lot of sex for the past three months, so Stiles would not call himself tight at all, but he still needed some lube and relaxation before he could take all of Derek’s huge cock… Plus now he’d be taking his knot as well…

“Make sure you use a lot of that stuff,” Stiles commented as Derek thrust his fingers in and out of Stiles’ ass.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Derek reassured him, biting and nipping little marks into the skin surrounding Stiles’ hips. “I’ll take care of you.”

Stiles didn’t doubt it, so he laid back and closed his eyes in ecstasy, crying out when Derek added a third finger and found his prostate simultaneously. “Christ, please, get inside me before I come,” Stiles cried looking down at his achingly hard cock. “I want to come on your knot, Derek.”

Finally, Derek pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock near Stiles’ entrance, ready to push in, before he seemed to remember something. “My knot will last about an hour. We need to be in a better position.” Before Stiles could even comment he was hoisted into the air and back onto Derek’s lap, the way they had been positioned earlier. “It’ll be best if you ride me,” Derek noted a smile playing on his lips as he lifted Stiles’ hips up and held his cock out for Stiles to slide down onto. “You ready?”

“Born ready,” Stiles responded shakily, but he sunk down onto Derek’s cock easily, moaning in pleasure as he filled him up completely. “Wow.”

“I know,” Derek whispered and rubbed his hands up and down Stiles back. “That hurt?” Derek asked, kissing Stiles’ lips and continuing to press small kisses to the skin surrounding his lips too.

“Feels good,” Stiles answered and put his weight onto his knees before lifting off of Derek’s cock and slamming back down on him, resulting in a moan from both of them. Immediately, Derek’s arms wound around Stiles’ body, trying to keep him as close as possible, but Stiles couldn't get enough of the power trip. Soon, he was pulling up and slamming down hard and fast, circling his hips slightly on the way down, trying to encourage Derek’s cock to find his prostate. The feeling was dramatically improved when Derek began to meet Stiles’ movements and started to thrust upwards into Stiles’ body, both of them literally drenched in sweat from the efforts of their movements.

“Oh God, Derek,” Stiles moaned, “your cock feels so good. I can’t wait for your knot to be inside me, filling me up, I want you to come inside me, I want you to make me scream.” Stiles’ words were just a litany of dirty ideas, but he couldn't stop himself, he was so close and he couldn't stop it even if he tried.

Derek seemed to be close too. He was grasping onto his boyfriend for dear life and thrusting impossibly deeper into him. “You smell amazing Stiles, like me and you and sex and…” Derek trailed off, too far gone now to speak. It took one more thrust of Derek’s cock to Stiles’ prostate before he came all over himself and Derek. Seeing that, Derek sped up his movements and, daringly, Stiles reached for Derek’s head and guided it over to his own shoulder before stretching and baring his neck in a sign of submission. Immediately, Derek latched his teeth into the younger boy's neck and Stiles could feel Derek’s cock growing impossibly larger inside him, swelling huge, and Stiles whined with the oversensitivity of it all. Derek kept his teeth sunk into Stiles’ flesh until he came a few moments later, crying out against Stiles’ skin, whilst the warm liquid filled Stiles and made him gasp. Once Derek’s cock was spent he lapped at Stiles’ bite wound lovingly, willing the wound to close up and heal with his tongue.

“That was incredible,” Stiles finally said, breathing heavily and running his fingers through Derek’s hair. “10/10 recommend, would try again.” Stiles joked and placed a kiss to Derek’s temple.

Derek grunted in response, apparently too blissed out to speak anymore, but that was okay with Stiles, he would just enjoy the moment. Sex was one thing, but actually being connected to Derek like this, with his knot buried deep inside him, was a whole new level of intimacy and Stiles had never been happier.

"I love you, Derek," he whispered to the half-asleep alpha underneath him. There was no response, but that was okay. Stiles knew Derek loved him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr and send me prompts! I'd appreciate it :)
> 
> [victurius.tumblr.com](http://www.victurius.tumblr.com)


End file.
